bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mei Tanaki (archiwum)
Arya, znana pod ziemskim imieniem Mei Tsuki Tanaki (明依月田中) lub Maja Tsuki Tanaki – córka Zeusa, Niebiański Zabójca Smoków i wojowniczka Ventusa. Jest członkinią i głównym graczem Ventusa w BakuGalaxy. Na świecie znana głównie pod pseudonimem Kazekage. Charakter Maja jest osobą na co dzień uśmiechniętą, otwartą i lekko "rąbniętą". Jest lubiana w towarzystwie, a w nowym zawsze znajdzie sobie znajomych. Źle się jednak czuje w większym gronie, w szczególności, gdy niektórzy utworzyli już swoje "paczki". Wtedy zwykle próbuje się powoli, lecz nie nachalnie przyłączyć, jednak trwa to dłużej i bywa częściej nieśmiała. Kiedy widzi osoby odtrącone i obrażane zawsze staje w ich obronie. Jest to często silniejsze od niej. Zawsze takie osoby wspiera i przebywa z nimi, jednak ona sama nie jest obrażana przez to, że zadaje się z kimś "gorszym". Jest bardzo wrażliwa. Jeśli kogoś nie lubi nie zadają się ze sobą, więc Maja wśród znajomych nie ma żadnych wrogów. Tanaki jest osobą aktywną i ma "naturalną potrzebę" pobiegać i się wyszaleć, lecz nie chichra się przez cały dzień i wie kiedy przestać. Jest słaba w utrzymywaniu tajemnic, jeśli ktoś jej kategorycznie nie zakaże, jednak jest godna zaufania. Kiedy ktoś się pokłóci bardzo rzadko staje po jakiejś ze stron. Zwykle wspiera obydwie. Często jest spotykana z tym, że ma zupełnie inne zdanie od większości i często okazuje się, że słuszniejsze. Jest osobą sprytną i bystrą. Odczytuje skryte intencje ludzi. Relacje Przyjaźń z Ami thumb|186pxMei i Ami to najlepsze przyjaciółki. Są praktycznie nierozłączne. Jednak łączy je coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Rodzina Ami jest ścigana przez bandytów i niebezpiecznych złoczyńców. Jako że Mei ma umiejętności ninja, została jej osobistym ochroniarzem gdy miały po 6 lat. Rodzice Ami szukali właśnie kogoś w jej wieku by nie czuła się nieswojo. Na początku dziewczyny się do siebie nie odzywały często lecz później zaczęły się bardzo dobrze dogadywać. Dla Ami, Mei była wtedy zwykłą koleżanką i zwykłą osobą która ma ją chronić. Jednak z czasem uświadomiły sobie że nie potrafią bez siebie żyć. Tanaki często stawiała swoje życie na szali by obronić Sawa. Dziewczyny troszczą się o siebie jak siostry i na tyle dobrze się znają że umiejętnie omijają kłótnie nie mówiąc tego co mogło by którą z nich urazić. Czasem Mei mówi do Ami One-San (Starsza Siostro). Sawa często powierza Tanaki swoje tajemnice, Mei jest dla niej osobą, której zawsze może wszystko powiedzieć, tak samo jak Ami dla Mei. Tanaki często pomaga jej w sprawach sercowych i tak samo jak Sawa jej. thumb|left|160px|Mei i Osa Przyjaźń z Oskarem Początek znajomości tej dwójki sięga ich czasów w przedszkolu. Zostali zapisani do specjalnego przedszkola dla Ninja i byli w jednej grupie (choć Mei była o prawie 2 lata młodsza). Na początku Mei nie przepadała za czarnowłosym. Często sobie dokuczali a czasem nawet bili. Po jakimś czasie gdy odkryli że nie ma nikogo innego z kim można by się bawić, zaprzyjaźnili się. Po paru latach oboje zaczęli grać w bakugan przez co częściej się widywali a później razem dołączyli do jednej drużyny - BakuGalaxy. Mei zakochała się w nim, on się zakochał w niej. Mei wie że czasem ma trudny charakter i jest jedną z nielicznych, która potrafi mu uświadomić wiele rzeczy. Świetnie się czuje w jego obecności. Później Osa odszedł z BakuGalaxy i ich więzi się zerwały. Po paru tygodniach znów zaczęli ze sobą przebywać, a Oskar wrócił do drużyny. thumb Przyjaźń z Peterem Mei, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Pita to wydawał się jej trochę tępy co szybko okazało się mylnym wrażeniem. Na co dzień Mei i Pit dokuczają sobie co często kończy się użyciem przemocy przez Tanaki. Na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na to że się zbytnio nie lubią ale na misjach można zauważyć prawdziwą przyjaźń pomiędzy nimi. Oboje sobie pomagają itd. Są oczywiście momenty w których oboje się dobrze dogadują ale zazwyczaj nie trwa to długo... Z biegiem czasu znajdują swój wspólny język. Oboje używają form grzecznościowych typu -chan (w przypadku Pita do Mei). Pit jest jedyną osobą, która po dotknięciu kosy Mai nie zaznała żadnych obrażeń, dlatego Tanaki zamyka przed Evansem swoje bronie na 12 magicznych kłódek, ale i tak Pit się do nich dobiera. Peter jest dla niej jak brat, zna go jak własną kieszeń. thumb|left|186px Przyjaźń z Alex Już na początku można zauważyć że Alexy i Mei świetnie się dogadują. Obydwie mają swoją unikalną broń (Alex - patelnia, Mei - katana) których ofiarami zazwyczaj zostają chłopaki. Obydwie mają zazwyczaj dobry humor i potrafią rozweselić towarzystwo. Mają czasami podobnym tok myślenia. Jedyne kłótnie pomiędzy nimi to zazwyczaj kłótnie o ostatni chrupek Maja lubi pogadać z Alexy na temat koni, bo obydwie uwielbiają jeździć konno. thumb|186px Przyjaźń z Adrianem Dragneelem Adi lubi wszystko podpalać, w szczególności szkołę i biblioteki co nie zawsze podoba się Mei. Tanaki zawsze wybija mu głupie pomysły z głowy lecz niekiedy można zobaczyć że imponuje ją jego "mądrość". W walce są całkiem zgrani, często ze sobą rywalizują kto będzie lepszy lub pokaże większą moc. W sumie typowa znajomość dziewczyny i chłopaka. Przyjaźń z Mateuszem Mateusz Sharp jest kuzynem Mei więc trudno tu mówić o takiej zwykłej przyjaźni, lecz założę się że gdyby nie powiedzieli że są kuzynami uważali by ich za zwykłych przyjaciół. Jeśli chodzi o ich relacje są całkiem niezłe. Mei dostaje przy nim głupawki (raz skończyło się to psychiatrykiem). Przyjaźń z Luke'em Cóż, na początku jest tak jak w przypadku Pita - Luk obrywa kataną (lub patelnią od Alexy). Czasem zachowuje się trochę arogancko lecz Mei nie zwraca na to większej uwagi. Toleruje jego wady i stawia większą wagę na jego zalety, dzięki czemu ich przyjaźń przetrwała. Raz Luk wydalił Mei i Pita z BakuGalaxy, ale wszystko się ustabilizowało. Tanaki lubi jego humor i to że jest często rozgadany. Podziwia go za jego wiarę w siebie i za szczerość i odwagę. Mei tego nie przyznaje ale pod tym względem jest on dla niej wzorem. Przyjaźń z Adrianem Shanem Adi to jeden z najbardziej zaufanych przyjaciół Mei. Jest osobą u której Tanaki zawsze znajduje wsparcie i która wszystko wysłucha. Zawsze gdy ma problem kieruje się do Shane'a. Bardzo go ceni i zawsze broni. Lubi jego humor. W jego obecności rzadko się nudzi. Adi bardzo wszystko przeżywa więc też czasem potrzebuje wsparcia, które znajduje u Mei. Tanaki lubi być w jego towarzystwie. Jeszcze nigdy się ze sobą nie pokłócili. Jest jedną z osób, której powierza swoje tajemnice. thumb|186px Przyjaźń z Kabuto Przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Choć znają się już tyle lat nigdy się nie pokłócili. Wspierają siebie nawzajem i pomagają. Jest on dla Mei jak brat, mogli by oddać za siebie życie. Jest on osobą z którą Mei nigdy się nie nudzi. Uwielbia jego humor i dobrą zabawę z nim. Zawsze znajduje u niego osobę, która ją zrozumie. Nigdy nie uraził Mei, jeśli mu się coś nie podoba zostawia to dla siebie. Toleruje to że czasem Mei go wali, nie można tu powiedzieć o przyzwyczajeniu się. Bywa że Tanaki przeprasza go za to. Kabuto oczywiście nie lubi jak Mei go bije ale tak jak ona nie zważa na wady. Zadum często opowiada Mei różne historie przy których razem się śmieją. Jedną z ulubionych cech Mei u niego jest jego bezinteresowna pomoc. Często wyjawia mu swoje tajemnice. Jest osobą, której bezgranicznie ufa i zawsze może na niego liczyć. Choć jest zakręcony jest jednym z tych naj naj najlepszych przyjaciół. thumb|left|186px Przyjaźń z Minato Drugi przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Często bywa wybuchowy przez co nie każdy go lubi i ma dużo wrogów. Mei zawsze staje w jego obronie, nie lubi gdy ktoś go poniża. Lubi spędzać z nim czas, mają podobne hobby. Jest jednym z tych naj naj przyjaciół. Czasem z nim się kłóci ale zawsze o tym jakoś zapominają. Bywa że można powiedzieć że dopełniają siebie nawzajem. Raz jest on spokojny a Mei wybucha, a innym razem odwrotnie. Można zauważyć u nich wiele wspólnego. Lubi spędzać z nim czas na walce, próbują się nawzajem prześcignąć co jest dla nich fajną zabawą. Tak samo jak Mei Minato lub olśniewać otoczenie. Przyjaźń z Rexem Dziewczyna bardzo ufa Rexowi, wie że może mu wszystko powiedzieć i na niego liczyć. Mei nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić drużynę bez niego. Bardzo go szanuje i podziwia, nie tylko za jego wiedzę. Stara się go zawsze pocieszać, tak jak to robi on. Zawsze znajduje u niego wsparcie. Lubi z nim rozmawiać, kiedy tylko zacznie mówić Rex od początku do końca zawsze wysłucha. Czasem sięga do niego po radę, jeśli nie jest czegoś pewna. Lubi czytać jego opowieści. Hobby i lubiane rzeczy Oprócz fascynacją bakuganami, sztukami walki i medycyną Mei lubi robić różne wynalazki. Nie zawsze mają one konkretny cel, czasem są zupełnie bezużyteczne. Maja lubi robić pułapki na wrogów, rozkładać i składać z powrotem różne rzeczy. Interesuje się astronomią, lubi przyglądać się niebu w nocy. Ma także dużą wiedzę na temat przyrody. Lubi słuchać różnej muzyki, a sama gra świetnie na perkusji i czasem śpiewa. W wieku 17 lat bardzo rozwinęła swój talent wokalny. Lubi rysować różne postacie z anime lub mangi i swoich przyjaciół. Bywa że Tanaki pisze opowiadania co pozwala się jej zrelaksować po ciężkim dniu. Lubi oglądać anime, czytać mange i dobre książki. Uwielbia jeździć konno i wspinać się. Jest też niezłym piłkarzem. Fascynują ją również sporty ekstremalne, takie jak jazda na snowboardzie. Kocha zwierzęta i przebywać pośród nich. Ma orła Abyss, suczkę Alsę, konia Lucka i kotkę Venayę. Jazda konna thumb|leftMei zaczęła jeździć konno regularnie w wieku 10 lat. Dzięki swojej wytrwałości i zaangażowania szybko nauczyła się podstaw. Już po pół roku świetnie galopowała i zaczynała skakać. W wieku 12 lat zdobyła brązową odznakę jeździecką, a niedługo potem swojego konia, karego ogera, którego nazwała Lucek. Zaczęła go ujeżdżać i stali sobie bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Dzięki niemu zrozumiała naturę tych zwierząt. Dzięki temu jej umiejętności szybko się podniosły. W wieku13 i pół lat zdobyła srebrną odznakę i zaczęła startować w pierwszych zawodach. Wspinaczka Perkusja thumb|left|Mei gra na perkusji Znaczenie w drużynach BakuGalaxy Mei w BakuGalaxy często załatwia drużynie środki transportu. W razie problemów z policją często wyjaśnia sprawę. Bywa "panią od polskiego" i poprawia członków w razie błędów językowych. Jest medykiem w drużynie i często pomaga w obmyślaniu strategii. Team 7 Zorganizowana strategiczna z drużyny. Jest najsilniejsza z drużyny toteż często wyprowadza Minato i Kabuto z kłopotów. Często motywuje chłopaków do walki do samego końca. Jest również osobą najbardziej zorganizowaną i odpowiedzialną za środki transportów, miejsce w hotelach itp. oraz za złożenie wszelkich raportów. Reprezentuje drużynę na wszystkich spotkaniach jako kapitan. Również w razie problemów ze złamaniem prawa przez któregoś z członków stawia się by wyjaśnić sprawę. Jest jedynym medykiem w drużynie. thumb|left Przeszłość Mei urodziła się na górze Olimp; jej ojcem był Zeus, matka nieznana. W wieku 2 lat została oddana smoczycy Grandine, która ją wychowała i u której nauczyła się władać magią Niebiańskiego Zabójcy Smoków. Jej szkolenie dobiegło końca po czterech latach i została zesłana na ziemię by rozpętać chaos. Polecenia jej ojca nie doszły jednak do niej. Została przygarnięta przez rodzinę''' Tanaki', jednak jej i ich pamięć została przemieniona by uważali siebie za prawdziwą rodzinę. Przez następne 10 lat żyła normalnie; dołączyła do tajnej organizacji shinobi, oraz do słynnego zespołu' BakuGalaxy'. Poznała wielu nowych ludzi oraz stała się "ochroniarzem" swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki - Amalii Sawy, która również pochodziła z Olimpu i została wychowana przez smoka, jednak żadna z nich o tym nie wiedziała. Opanowała wiele nowych umiejętności i nauczyła się doskonale władać broniami, szczególnie kosą. Poznała też swoją inną formę ' – Armageddonu''' i poznała swoje alter ego - Red Shooter. Dopiero w wieku 16 lat poznała prawdę: że jest córką Zeusa, siostrą Adriana Shane'a i to, że jej prawdziwe imię to Arya. Król bogów widząc, że nie skończyła zadania nie chciał zmuszać do jego wykonania i dziewczyna wróciła na Ziemię. Pomimo że był jej ojcem nie chciała zostać i powracała tam tylko raz na rok. Wygląd Meikówna.jpg|Wygląd nr 1 Otonashi2.jpg|Wygląd nr 2 Tanaki54.jpg|Wygląd nr 3 MeiMorgiana.jpg|Wygląd nr 4 MeikaMizutani.jpg|Wygląd nr 5 MeikaMashiro.jpg|Wygląd nr 6 MeiKonatsu22.jpg|Wygląd nr 7 MeiRyouko.jpg|Wygląd nr 8 MeiRitsu1.jpg|Wygląd nr 9 MeiNW13.png|Seria Przyspieszony Świat MeikaLeafa2.png|Alfheim MeiKanade.jpg|Tenshi 125957.jpeg|Tryumf Herosów Wygląd nr 1 Ma jasnoniebieskie, wpadające w zieleń oczy i blond włosy. Ubrana jest w zieloną lub czasem czerwoną tunikę i ciemnozielone getry. Ochraniacz przywiązuje na głowę, niczym opaska. Na początku ma długie włosy, lecz po incydencie w lesie ścina je, by chronić przyjaciół. Trochę później Tanaki nosi ciemnozieloną bluzkę zapinaną, bez rękawów, getry i coś w rodzaju spodenek (nie do końca normalnych). Nosi także buty na lekko podwyższonym obcasie, do tego czarne nagollenniki na łokciach i leginsy. Podczas walk Mei nakłada czarne rękawiczki. Włosy ma krótko ścięte, a ochraniacz nadal nosi jako opaskę, na głowie. Wygląd nr 2 Mei obcięła włosy i zafarbowała sobie włosy na granatowo (wypadek z farbą). Nosi na głowie sztuczne okulary z czerwoną oprawką. Jej codziennym strojem stał się mundurek szkolny. Wygląd nr 3 Mei poprzez upadek na schodach została poważnie ranna i rzecz jasna uzdrowiła ją Eve. Ma ciemniejsze włosy do ramion, najczęściej związane w dwa kitki i wyraziste, zielone oczy. Nosi białą koszulę z bufiastymi rękawami a na to żółty swterek-kamizelkę. Pod tym ma zielony krawat. Często ma na sobie również czarny, długi płaszcz zapinany na dwa duże, białe guziki. Nosi czerwoną spódniczkę w czarną kratkę i duże biało-czarne buty. Nie wiadomo dlaczego stała się trochę niższa, lecz dzięki temu stała się zwinniejsza. Wygląd nr 4 Jej włosy stają się długie i ciemno różowe, oczy też (efekt uboczny uzdrawiania Eve). Jej strój to biała, przewiewna sukienka (w tym czasie była w Egipcie), naszyjnik ze złotą "tarczą", srebrne bransoletki na nadgarstkach i coś tam brązowego na nogach. Wygląd nr 5 Włosy Mei przybierają brązowy kolor, tak samo jak oczy. Ma dwa kitki i znów zapuściła grzywkę. Jej strój to głównie czerwony mundurek szkolny. Wygląd nr 6 Włosy Mei wracają do koloru blond. Są długie i zazwyczaj rozpuszczone. Jej oczy przybierają kolor brązowy. Głównym jej strojem jest granatowy mundurek szkolny. Wygląd nr 7 Jej włosy przybierają kolor brzoskwiniowy, ma niebieskie oczy. Jej strój to głównie mundurek szkolny lub jasnoróżowa sukienka, na to dżinsowa katanka i lekko ciemniejsze od sukienki podkolanówki. Często można ją zobaczyć z zielonymi słuchawkami. Wygląd nr 8 Ma długie jasnobrązowe włosy i brązowe oczy. Nosi czarno-czerwony mundurek szkolny z lekko podartą "chustą" i białym paskiem na biodrach. Ma jaznobrązowe buty do kolan z czarnymi sznurowadłami. Wygląd nr 9 Włosy Mei przybierają kolor brązowy, podobnie jak jej oczy. Na krótkie włosy nosi żółtą opaskę. Jej głównym strojem jest granatowy mundurek szkolny. Seria Przyśpieszony Świat Trafiając do New World włosy Mei zmieniają kolor na granatowo szary, trudno dokładnie określić, ale nadal ma niebieskie oczy. Z jej lewego oka częściej leci Kemuri. Nosi czarny płaszcz, czarne krótkie spodenki z białym i brązowym paskiem, oraz wysokie czarne buty do kolan. W świetle wszystko wydaje się bardziej granatowe. Alfheim Ma blond włosy, spięte w kitek białą "gumką" i zielone oczy, oraz spiczaste, elfie uszy. Nosi biało-zielony strój ze złotymi i brązowymi elementami. Jej ubranie przypomina sukienkę z dużym brązowym paskiem, bufiastymi krótkimi rękawami i długimi białymi oraz biało-brązowe leginsy. Ma tego samego koloru buty prawie do kolan i białe nad kolanówki. Na szyi nosi coś w rodzaju naszyjnika, lecz nim nie jest (xd). Tenshi Ma jasno fioletowe długie włosy i żółte oczy. Jej strój to mundurek szkolny. Tryumf Herosów Ma różowawo białe włosy, które są związane w warkocze i czerwone oczy. Jej podstawowym strojem jest czewony, kwiecisty strój odkrywający brzuch oraz czarne leginsy i długie, również czerwone bezpalcowe rękawiczki. Umiejętności Gra Bakugan Mei jest świetnym graczem bakugan. Przeciwników pokonuje dzięki dobrze obmyślonej strategii i dobrze przemyślanych ruchach. Świetnie współpracuje ze swoim bakuganem, a w kryzysowych sytuacjach zawsze ma jakiegoś asa w rękawie. Perfekcyjnie przewiduje ruchy przeciwnika i szybko znajduje odpowiedni kontratak. Ninja w remoncie Niebiańska Magia w remoncie Mistrz Broni W wieku 16 lat Mei udało się zostać Mistrzem Kosy "Soul Eater". Od dawna władała kataną więc kosa nie sprawiła jej większych problemów. Dzięki zostaniu Mistrzem Broni Tanaki posiadła zdolność widzenia wszelkich dusz i wyczuwania ich na odległość. Potrafi też na podstawie duszy przeciwnika określić jego siłę i kim jest, oraz thumb|left|114pxpoznać czy kiedyś się z nim spotkała. Umie dostosować swoje fale dusz do kogoś innego, czyli po prostu połączyć z kimś swoją duszę. Potrafi kontrolować fale swojej duszy i "wyciszyć" je stając się niewyczuwalna dla nikogo. Umie też zaatakować falą duszy przeciwnika uniemożliwiając mu poruszanie się. Za pomocą kosy potrafi świetnie walczyć na krótki dystans (na daleki preferuje moc wiatru). Dzięki broni jest w stanie ominąć prawie każdy atak. Mei może zrobić z kosą praktycznie wszystko: stanąć na niej, obracać nią nad sobą, wbić ją w ziemię i zaatakować nieprzyjaciela nogami. Dzięki temu że Soul Eater jest długa Mei może już zaatakować zanim przeciwnik ją dosięgnie. Do tego jej walka wręcz i ona sama stała się szybsza, jest w stanie nadążyć nawet za atakami, które są wykonane z thumb|212px|Technika Kosy Duszyolbrzymią prędkością. Nawet w najgorszej sytuacji Meika potrafi zrobić trudny unik. Ponad to widzi niewidzialne osoby a niekiedy nawet zmarłe dusze i potrafi nawiązać z nimi kontakt. Jej technika Mistrza Broni to Technika Kosy Duszy. Jej broń staje się większa i przybiera inny kolor. Jest to najsilniejsza technika Mistrzów Kosy. Broń i Mistrz łączą swe dusze (tak, kosa ma dusze, a nawet ludzką formę) a jej moc jest zdolna przeciąć wszystko. Gdziekolwiek uderzy ciągnie się dalej olbrzymia fala mocy. Nie licząc BakuGalaxy nikt thumb|left|Mei, Forma Broni (Mei Weapon Form)jeszcze nie widział tej techniki dwa razy. Fale dusz są w stanie zabić słabsze dusze zanim Mei uderzy. Niestety, wykonanie tej techniki jest bardzo męczące i ma złe skutki na Tanaki. Jedynym słabym punktem techniki jest to, że może być używana przez krótki czas, a gdy Mistrz się rozproszy może nawet zaatakować wykonującą technikę. Do jej silniejszych ataków należy także Forma Broni. Broń i Mei stają się jednością więc Tanaki może wykorzystać moc swojej kosy. Dzięki temu na każdym centymetrze jej ciała może się pokazać w każdej chwili ostrze kosy. thumb|left Alfheim Alfheim to gatunek elfa wyspecjalizowany do latania i walki na bliski i daleki dystans. Są niezwykle wytrzymałe i mają w sobie dużo energii. Używają potężnych starożytnych zaklęć, składających się z paru do parunastu słów w języku elfickim oraz zapomnianej przez świat sztuki alchemii, przekazywanej z pokolenia na pokolenie w królewskiej rodzinie Alfheimów. Mają dużo siły i potrafią latać nawet trzy razy dłużej niż zwykłe elfy. Oprócz łuku, specjalizują się we władaniu mieczem i w jeździectwie na zwierzętach (np. koń, wielbłąd). Są one bardzo szybkie i inteligentne, doskonale widzą w ciemnościach, oraz mają doskonały słuch. Świetnie sobie radzą w trudnych warunkach. Jako jedyna rasa są w zgodzie z mrocznymi elfami. Elfy te, są również niezwykle zwinne. Jedyną Alfheimą, która została jest Mei. Każdy Alfheim ma swoje imię, które oznacza coś w języku elfckim. Imię Mai, "Saber" oznacza "Odwaga". Wieczne Igrzyska w budowie Ciekawostki * Ma bardzo dobry słuch i świetny refleks; * Potrafi mówić i po Polsku, i po Japońsku; * Ma piękny głos i wiele osób tak uważa, ale sama Mei uważa że strasznie fałszuje; * Obchodzi urodziny tego samego dnia co autorka - 14 czerwca; * Kiepsko gotuje; * Do dialogów często wtrąca japońskie słówka; * Uwielbia zwierzęta i czasem jest nazywana zaklinaczką zwierząt; * Źle znosi pobyt w dusznych miejscach, gdyż ma skłonności do omdleń i zasłabnięć; * Jest Gdańszczanką; * Jest przyrodnią siostrą Adriana Shane'a (wspólny ojciec - Zeus, jednak bogowie nie mają DNA, toteż nie wiążą ich żadne więzy krwi). Cytaty w remoncie Galeria Wygląd nr 1= MajkaNinja1.jpg|Majka jako 11-letnia ninja CzerwoneOczyMeiXD.jpg|Zawsze jest jeszcze druga opcja... Sweet eyes Mei xd.png|Yaaaaaaaay! *.* Majka.jpg|No dajesz! Meineko.jpg| Heh :3 Totororor.png|*myśli:Teraz mam szanse!* Wiatr, Spiralny Shuriken! MeiTanaki001.jpg|Hmmm... OsaMei1.jpg| Valentynkowo? xD Mei odcina swoje włosy.jpg|Mei odcina swoje włosy Meika po ścięciu włosów.jpg| Hehe, już w porządku ^^ Meikówna.jpg|Heheheh, nie, no coś ty... MeiSmile.jpg|Dokładnie! Lwck.jpeg Kajvb.jpg Avw.jpg|Lol... Meeeika.PNG|Meika i jej technika AdiAlexyMeiOsaZadum.jpg|Mei: ALEX, PRZESTANĘ CI TAK ROBIĆ JEŚLI POWIESZ ŻE MAM RACJĘ! Alexy: Nie! Zadum: JA GO CHCĘ ZATŁUC! Osa: Nie, ja go chcę! Adi: Wy to macie problemy... MajkaxD.png|Heh ^^ MeiFight.gif|Walka z kimś xd Majaaaa.jpg|Ja...Ja ci zaufałam! Majkaaa.jpg|Yay! Tanakiiii.jpg|Wow...! Meeeikaaa.jpg|Dziękuję ci za wszystko. StarszaMei.jpg|Mei w wieku 19 lat Dorosła_Mei.jpg|Mei w wieku 20 lat Mówiłeś coś.png|Wygląd Mei zanim zdobyła ochraniacz Przesadziłeś.jpg|Teraz to mnie wkurzyłeś! A masz.jpg|Pożałujesz swoich słów! Coś mówiłeś.jpg|COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ 1260556448909 f.jpg|Próbuję przecież! Uderzenie Kwitnącej Wiśni.jpg|Ha! Nie przesłane1jpg.png|JESZCZE JEDNO SŁOWO A POŻEGNASZ SIĘ Z ŻYCIEM! Sam sie o to prosiles.jpg|Nie daruje ci tego!!! Serek wiejski.jpg|Uff... Jestem cała... Oo niee.jpg|Co...? Niech to.jpg|Uhm, dużo ich! Mei powala Shikiro.png|4096 UDERZENIE! Mei pokonuje jednego z jego robotów.jpg|Nie pożyjesz długo, kolego! Kuku ryku.jpg|Hm? Co.jpg|Nie podoba mi się to... Bla bla.jpg|Heh, nabrałam cię! Zadarłeś z niewłaściwą osobą.jpg|Zadarłeś z niewłaściwą osobą! MeiBakuSchool.jpg|Mei w mundurku szkolnym MeiOsaZadumBakuSchool.jpg|Mei, Osek i Zadum w mundurkach szkolnych Ami&Mei.jpg|Ami i Mei ( nie czepiać się strojów xd ) MajkaBakuSchool.png|Mei w codziennym stroju Ino hinata sakura by b arbi-d4tofl5.jpeg|Ami: Dziękujee Wam! Alexy i Mei: Nie ma za co ^^ Fashion girls by Sakura san17.png|Ami, Alexy i Mei ^^ Ve.jpg Trio.jpg Qv.jpeg Mcalk.jpg G.jpg Cwf.jpg Ackwjn.png Znowumyy xd.jpg|:) *myśli: Dziękuję wam.. Jesteście kochani* NARUTO.600.1274831.jpg NARUTO.600.1271632.jpg NARUTO.600.732240.jpg Jhv.jpg Hgc'.jpg Piżama Party.jpg Veryysaad.jpg|D-dlaczego...? Dlaczego się tak zmieniłeś...? Super.jpg|Super! Team 7 Ready by icha icha.jpg|Bojowa Trójca - Mei, Zadum i Osa xD No cześć.png|No cześć :D Commission sasusaku by zal sanity-d3ch43n.jpg|^^ Mei-ReakcjanaPita.png|EVAAAANS!! Mei na plażyyy xd.jpg|O, jesteś. Nie_wygląda_to_najlepiej.jpg|Nie wygląda to najlepiej... Przerwaxd.jpg|Mei: Yh... Ami: Meika nie przesadzasz? Alex: Adi, mówiłam ci już coś o podpalaniu moich książek?! Adi: Eh, za cooo... MeiIntro by Mei xd.jpg|Mei w intro do jakiejś tam serii xD Meikaaaaa po raz setny chybaaa xd.png|Wiedziałam że zrozumiesz... Meikaaaaaaaaapng.png| I'm ready to battle. Leżę seeeeem.jpg|Życie, dopiero teraz pojmuje jakie jest skomplikowane... MeiTanaki002.jpg|Huh? Oei.jpg| Hehe ^^ Tumblr mak2loq5S91r7dpzso1 500.jpg|(Comrades=Towarzysze)Ja, Osa i Kabuto ^^ Tumblr m6rblkURyA1r4h3tzo1 500.gif|Ale...Ale...Jak to...? Meiblush.jpg|Mei rumieniąca się xd Meiuuusia.jpg|Jak długo jeszcze chcesz ukrywać prawdę? Majusiaaaxd.jpg|T-Tara... MeiTanaki003.png|Wiedziałam że mogę na ciebie liczyć. Meeeeeeeixd.jpg|No dawaj, zobaczymy czy uda ci się mnie pokonać. MeiTanaki004.jpg|Nie próbuj kłamać... Halloween.jpg|To co? Halloween na całego! Alex,ami,mei.jpg|Od lewej: Alexy, Amiśka, Meika Meikaaaa.jpg|Mira... Ale... Ale jak to? Meiuusiaaa.jpeg|Huh... Meiuusiaaa.png|Nie podoba mi się to... Tara? Meikaaa.jpg|Mmmm... Meikuśnaaa.jpg|He? Jak on...? Ranger3.jpg|Mei jak rangerka Meikuśna.jpg|Arigatou... Meikównaaaaaaaa.jpg|Yhy... Mei smutna.gif|Nie chce... Być...Sama... AlexyyiMeeika.jpg|Mei: Załatwmy go. Alex: Robi się. MeiMedyk.jpg|No to jedziem z tą operacją? Meika i Alexy xd.jpg|Mei: Jeee! Alexy: Heh. Myyxd.jpg|Alexy: I seeer! Mei: No chodź już! Ami: Yaay! Road-to-Ninja-Hinata1.jpg|Ami: Oj tam, oj tam, przesadzasz. Mei: Ta, jasne... Troloolo.jpg|Myśl o przyjemnym miejscu, myśl o przyjemnych rzeczach... MeeiuśGif3.gif|Uderzenie Kwitnącej Wiśni MeeiuśGif.gif|HAAAAAAAAAA! MeeiuśGif2.gif|Walka treningowa z marionetkami SakuraMei1.jpg|Kabuto, Mei i Osa c: SakuraMei2.jpg|Co tu się stało? SakuraMei3.gif|Myślisz że pokonasz ich tak łatwo? SakuraMei4.jpg|Zaduuum c: SakuraMei5.gif|Yhh...! |-| Wygląd nr 2= 6 pffl2.jpg|Jeśli się nie uspokoisz dostaniesz pomnikiem! 181.JPG|Tak! 581985 381938261860012 1855144050 n.jpg|Naprawdę dobrze nam idzie! 6525342209 6385079e90 o.jpg|No pewnie! Celia45GOHD.PNG|Rozgryzłam ich! Celia IEGO!.jpg|No coś ty? Te okulary są sztuczne! CTvdgtSzAM1- -inazuma-eleven-jude-y-celia-haruna-y-kid.jpg|To piękne... Dlaczego....jpg|Dlaczego...? ENDO Y HARUNA GO.jpg|Hej, mam pytanie! co ona robi.jpg|Co ona robi? dżimpreza.jpg|Coś się dzieje... Gerentes.jpg|Celny strzał! Gerentes11.jpg|No chodźcie dziewczyny! Haruna_Otonashi_1.JPG|Już rozumiem... Haruna_Otonashi_(1).jpg|Chodźcie zobaczyć! Mam świetną strategię! HARUNA_Y_AKI.jpg|Wow! haruna-haruna-otonashi-21852954-800-453.png|Łooooaaaa! haruna-haruna-otonashi-21852968-500-281.jpg|Ami ma racje! haruna-haruna-otonashi-21852993-638-360.png|A teraz mówcie: PIŁKA! ja i ktoś xd.jpg|Coś się stało, Oskar? ja i mati.jpg|Jeśli chcesz wygrać musimy współpracować! ja i mati 2.jpg|Co się znowu stało? Haruna-inazuma-eleven-23330414-321-599.png|Oki, możemy grać! mei, alexx i ktoś xd.jpg|Możemy zaczynać Nelly_la_a_tomado_con_celia-1-.jpg|Alex, nie przesadzasz? Otonashi2.jpg|Przyjaźń...Takie miłe uczucie... strzał!.jpg|Strzał! tumblr_lw3939V7MF1r2h4dh.png|Damy radę! szkic 2.jpg|Szkic postaci szkic.jpg|Szkic postaci Ami i Mei.jpg|Mei i Ami 0.JPG|Yeah! 3 Bakugalaxy xD.png|Tra lalala laaaaaaa xd 7.jpg|Alex, teraz mówimy seeer! 5.gif|Z Ami, Alex i Lisą 8.jpg|Oł yeah! 10.jpg|Mei: Pit lepiej uważaj bo zaraz patelnie będą latały Pit: Dobrze wiedzieć... 1.jpg|Mam wyniki naszych testów! 88 89 12.jpg|Coś mówiłeś?! 20110128160058.jpg|Nie uda nam się... Ich siła jest niesamowita! 20110508195513 original.jpg|Taaaak! To się nazywa gra! 20110606220049.jpg|Nazywam się Mei Tanaki! 20110624213523.jpg|Nie do końca o to chodzi... 23434232342342344.png|Hej! To było nie fair! Gwheshes.jpg|Weeee are the champions! Bssssszx.jpg|Hehe. Bsdnsn.jpg|Jesteśmy najlepsze :D Bez tytułuz.jpg|Para-para-paradise! Xd.png|Yeah! O0800044912028989330.jpg|Gdzie oni są? O0800044912009935474.png|Miło mi cię poznać. O0800044911992791128.png|Dalej, dacie radę! O0800044911992791127.png|Zobaczymy jak sobie ze mną poradzicie! O0800044911992776810.png|A ty niby co?! Święty? O0800044812010566302.png|Nie wiele brakowało! Tylko kilka centymetrów dalej! FbQgMd 220.jpeg|Eh... Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? CtjA11 220.jpeg|To nie tak miało być... F0099292 4c2661ab89642.jpg|Taki jesteś pewny siebie? Sjsjjsrsjr.jpg|Miło mi. Jdkr.png|Hehe... Brawo Alex! 20110606220049.jpg|Jestem Mei Tanaki. O0800044912058197865.jpg|Nie kłóćcie się, proszę! O0800045011992550470.png|DOSYĆ! O0800045012010566305.png|To...To niemożliwe! O0800045012028991453.png|Damy radę, uwierzcie w to! O0800045111991953520.png|Hehe, masz racje. O0800045211992550472.png|Dobra, do boju!!! O0800045211992582478.png|Wkurzyłeś mnie, kmiotku! O0800045211992776811.png|No wstawać! Na co czekacie?! O0800045212010529183.png|Chyba sobie żartujesz. O0800045311992582479.png|No chodź! Bez ciebie nie zaczniemy! ｲﾅｽﾞﾏｲﾚﾌﾞﾝ+音無春奈 bg.jpeg|Ja chce! 1.jpg|To bardzo proste... 2.png|Jupi! 3.png|O nie! 4.jpg|Zdjęcie Mei w mandze 5.jpg|Zdjęcie Mei w mandze skanowanie0001.jpg|Coś mówiłeś?! Kooooosz.png|Girls rules :D Koooosz.jpg|Biegne bo chcę! xd 640.jpg|Hej, jak leci? Cross-Over.full.791961.jpg|Jeee! Kwiatki xD Inazuma.Eleven.full.837381.jpg|Silvia: Spójrzcie ilu mamy członków drużyny! Mei: Wow! Ja: Tego się raczej nie spodziewałem. Tumblr lx8iv7M1nd1r1ccfvo1 500.jpg|Nie jest zła. Xdd.jpg|To jest sprawa dla detektywa Mei, numer 1 w Polsce xD Inazuma.Eleven.full.1037889.jpg|Mei: Ej no, chłopaki, spokojnie xDLuk: Bardzo dobre jedzonko :D Mati: DAWAĆ MI TO ŻARCIE!!!! Ferb: FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU TO MI WYPALA GARDŁO! Pit: Mmmmm :D Oski: Ferbo, słyszałeś o dmuchaniu gorącego? xd Bebep.png|Heh ^^ Lalalala.jpg|To takie smutne kiedy drużyna nie może się zgrać... |-| Wygląd nr 3= Tanaki.jpeg|Mei po uzdrowieniu; jej dwa stroje Tanaki1.jpg|Hmmm...No bo wiesz... Tanaki2.jpg|W końcu... Tanaki3.jpg|Siemka! Tanaki4.jpg|Gr... Tanaki5.jpg|Mei sobie śpiewa Tanaki6.jpg|Heh. Tanaki7.jpg|Ty chcesz mnie naprawdę wkurzyć! Tanaki10.png|No i wpadłeś w pułapkę! Tanaki12.jpg|Ha? Jak to? Tanaki11.jpg|Ja.. ja.. Nie chciałam! Tanaki13.jpg|No chodź, szkoda dnia! Tanaki14.png|Czy... Naprawdę muszę to robić..? Tanaki15.jpg|Ha?! Tanaki16.gif|Mei i jej kosa Tanaki17.jpg|Uhm... Tanaki18.gif|Mei z kosą Tanaki19.gif|Heheh ^^ Tanaki20.gif|No dalej! Tanaki21.gif|CICHO MI TU! Tanaki22.gif|Mei macha swoją kosą xD Tanaki23.gif|Yaro... Tanaki24.jpg|Pfff, zaraz zasnę... Tanaki25.gif|Hm... Heh ^^ Tanaki26.jpg|No co? Mei T.jpg|To gdzieś tutaj... Mei T2.png|Przesa...dziłeś... Mei T3.jpg|Ładnie to tak po grobach chodzić? Mei T4.jpg|Hmm... Co on tam ma? Mei T5.jpg|To już koniec...Dla ciebie... Mei T6.png|Gdzie by go zaatakować... Mei T10.jpg|Mei się teleportuje Mei T7.png|Ha!! Mei T8.jpg|Chyba sobie żartujesz?! Mei T9.jpg|Zgoda? Mei T11.jpg|To nie była dobra decyzja... Mei T12.jpg|Uff, w końcu! Mei T13.jpg|Mei patrzy na wybuch Mei T14.png|Sam tego chciałeś...Kolego! Mei T15.jpg|Ja..Jak mogłeś?! Tanaki27.jpg|Alebowiem łi ar de czempions! Tanaki28.jpg|Damy radę! Tanaki30.jpg|Nie wierzę... Tanaki31.jpg|No chodź! Tanaki33.jpg|Mei Tanaki Tanaki34.jpg|Meeeika Tanaki35.jpg|Hmmm... Czy ty coś sugerujesz? Tanaki36.gif|Mei podczas walki Tanaki37.gif|Soul Eater! (nazwa kosy) Tanaki38.gif|Mówiłam coś o krzywdzeniu moich przyjaciół! Tanaki39.jpg|Eeee... Żenada... Tanaki40.jpg|Jeeeeee! Tanaki41.jpg|Trzeba było siedzieć cicho! Tanaki42.jpg|O rany, moja głowa... Tanaki43.png|Arigatou, Peter-kun. Tanaki44.jpg|Masz racje... Zaufajmy mu. Tanaki45.jpg|Cokolwiek się stanie... Będę walczyć! Tanaki46.jpg|Unik! Tanaki47.jpg|Idziesz czy nie? Tanaki48.jpg|Pff, ile ich jeszcze będzie? Tanaki49.png|He? Ale że co? Tanaki50.jpg|Niebezpieczne? No coś ty! Tanaki52.png|Żyje...Jakoś... Tanaki53.jpg|Nie... Nie wierzę... Niemożliwe! Tanaki54.jpg|Hmm, wyglądasz na zmartwionego... Coś nie tak? Tanaki55.jpg|No i to jest osoba którą znam. Tanaki56.gif|Jak to? Tanaki57.gif|Wcale nie... Tylko go lubię... 61.gif|Kolejny gif... xd 62.gif|W takim razie cię zabiję... 63.jpg|A więc o to chodzi! 64.gif|Hmmm... 65.gif|Mei: Okno? Soul: Było. Mei: Młot? Soul: Był. Mei: Łopataaa? Soul: Była. Mei: No to nie mam pomysłów... 67.jpg|Całe szczęście żyje... Tanaki58.png|Ah! Gdzie ja jestem? Tanaki59.gif| Ups? Aaaa...! Tanaki60.jpg|Hahah, wystarczy że będziemy się dobrze bawić! Tanaki51.jpg|Hm, czy coś się stało? Czytam... 68.jpg|Nie rozumiem... 69.jpg|Hm, co ty tu robisz..? 70.jpg|Po prostu... Po prostu... Ja... 71.jpg|Nie dam się! 72.jpg|Albo ja zabiję ciebie, albo ty zabijesz mnie. 73.jpg|Hmm, to nasz album BakuGalaxy. 75.jpg|Nie, nie, proszę!! Zrobię wszystko... Ale nie rób mu krzywdy! 74.jpg|A potem kucyki przyszły w nocy i cię zjadły. Koniec. 76.gif|Ale j-jak to? Meeeikównaa2.gif|Meika omija ataki przeciwnika Meeeikównaa1.gif|Mei otoczona swoją aurą Meeeikównaa.gif|Yhhhh? Meeeikównaa3.gif|myśli: Gościa pogięło? Meeeikównaa4.gif|Majka podczas walki Meeeikównaa5.gif|Meika pod wpływem alter-ego Meeeikównaa6.gif|Kretyn... Meeeikównaa7.jpg|Jeee :P Meeeikównaa8.jpg|Hm? A ten gdzie łazi!? xD Meeikaaaaa2.jpg|Myślisz że pójdzie ci tak łatwo? Meeikaaaaa.jpg|Przymknij się. Meeikaaaaa3.jpg|Zawaliłam... Meeikaaaaa4.jpg|Wydmy...? Meeikaaaaa5.jpg|Kto... Co...Co to jest? Team_7.jpg|Od lewej - Minato, Mei, Kabuto Team 7.2.jpg|Team 7 w akcji. Od lewej - Minato, Mei, Kabuto Team 7.3.jpg| Team 7.4.jpg|Minato: Trafiony, zatopiony Mei: Pf... Kabuto: *myśli* Jaki Niemiec, kurde... Team 7.5.jpg|Drużyna 7 w akcji Team 7.6.jpg| Team 7.7.png| Team 7.8.jpg| Meeikaaaaa6.png|Technika Kosy Duszy! Meeikaaaaa7.jpg|Taki inny strój Mai xD Meeikaaaaa8.jpg|Ha? Ale mówiliście przecież że dacie mi w spokoju poczytać... Maaajkaaaxd2.jpg|Hmmm? Ale jak to jest w ogóle możliwe? Maaajkaaaxd.png|Eh, co za wkurzający typek... KabutoMinatoMei.gif|No to lecim na Szczecin xd MeiKabutoMinato.gif|Mega skupienie... MeiMinatoKabuto.png|O ja... MinatoMeiKabuto.gif|Walka Mei Weapon Form4.png|Maja przebija tarczę Mei Weapon Form3.png| Mei Weapon Form2.png| Mei Weapon Form1.png|Mei Weapon Form! Me-Chan.jpg|Gomen-ne... Meeeei_i_ktoś_xd.jpg|Trening z Pitem albo Adim. Mei: He? Nieźleee... Meeeeia.jpg|Hm? MeeeiSing xD.jpg|Let's sing together! ♫ Yeah!.jpg|Yeah! MakaMei.jpg|Yo! MakaMei2.jpg|He? Meiuuuuuuuusia.jpg|Czuję to... Czuję jego potężne fale duszy! Meiuuuuuuuusia2.jpg|Nie zadzieraj ze mną. Meiuuuuuuuusia3.jpg|Ha? Co to? Meiuuuuuuuusia4.jpg|Przepraszam. MeiOsa.jpg|Z Oskarem-kun ^^ MeiOsa2.png|Gomen... MeiRed.jpg|ZABIJĘ CIĘ! RedShooterShinigamiForm.jpg|Yhh... MeiKabutooo.jpg|Uważaj, Kabuto... |-| Wygląd nr 4= MeiMorgiana.jpg|Nie musisz dziękować... MeikaMorgiana.jpg|Mówiłeś coś? MeikaMorgiana2.jpg|Jesteś zwykłym tchórzem. MeikaMorgiana3.jpg|Nie niedoceniaj mnie, bo się zdziwisz. MeikaMorgiana4.jpg|Jeszcze raz powiesz coś złego o nim i cię zabiję. MeikaMorgiana5.jpg|Nie uważasz że to się mija z celem? MeikaMorgiana6.gif|Zgoda. MeikaMorgiana7.jpg|Nienawidzę cię. MeikaMorgiana8.png|Meeei. MeikaMorgiana9.gif|*myśli: To będzie proste* MeikaMorgiana10.gif|Hm? MeikaMorgiana11.gif|Hejka. MeikaMorgiana12.jpg|Zaczekaj, tak nie dasz rady. MeikaMorgiana13.gif|Hahahah... MeikaMorgiana14.gif|ODSZCZEKAJ TO! MeikaMorgiana15.png|Nie..! MeikaMorgiana16.gif| AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MeikaMorgiana17.gif|Mei w akcji MeikaMorgiana18.jpg|Meiuś ^u^ MeikaMorgiana19.jpg|Hm? MeikaMorgiana20.png|Serio? Nie wiedziałam. MeikaMorgiana21.jpg|No nie wiem... MeikaMorgiana22.jpg|Ups. MeikaMorgiana23.jpg|Wstawaj. MeikaMorgiana24.jpg|Nawet nie próbuj. MeikaMorgiana25.jpg|Hm? Co to? MeikaMorgiana26.jpg|Nie daruje ci tego! MeikaMorgiana27.jpg|Uhm! *myśli: Ta walka nie ma końca!* MeikaMorgiana28.jpg|Mocny jest! MeikaMorgiana29.jpg|O ja...! MeikaMorgiana30.jpg|Powiedziałam "nie" MeikaMorgiana31.jpg|*myśli: Mam nadzieje że to wypali...* MeikaMorgiana32.png|C-co t-to b-było..? MeikaMorgiana33.jpg|Przepraszam... MeikaMorgiana34.jpg|Hm? MeikaMorgiana35.jpg|No nie... MeikaMorgiana36.jpg|Łaaaaa! MeikaMorgiana37.png|Jakiś problem? MeikaMorgiana38.gif|Mam ciebie dość. MeikaMorgiana39.gif|Bu. MeikaMorgiana40.png|Dalej, rozwalmy ich! MeikaMorgiana41.gif|Łaaaaaaaaał! MeikaMorgiana42.jpg|Hahahahah! MeikaMorgiana43.jpg|Yyyyy, no chyba raczej nieeee... MeikaMorgiana44.jpg|Nie martw się, damy radę MeikaMorgiana45.jpg|*myśli: Nie mogę tego zrobić...* MeikaMorgiana46.jpg|Tylko spróbuj! MeikaMorgiana47.jpg|Arigato! MeikaMorgiana48.gif|Ha! MeikaMorgiana49.jpg|*myśli: Jacy oni są wspaniali...* MeikaMorgiana50.jpg|Nie jestem Morgiana, idioto. MeikaMorgiana51.gif|Bądź cicho, bo nas usłyszą! MeikaMorgiana52.gif|Hm? MeikaMorgiana53.jpg|Jak to? Przecież mówiłeś że... MeikaMorgiana54.jpg|Uważaj na słowa! MeikaMorgiana55.gif|Chłopaki? MeikaMorgiana56.jpg|Chodźmy tam! MeikaMorgiana57.jpg|Jesteś martwy. MeikaMorgiana58.gif|*napis: Przełamać strach z ostrzem odwagi* MeikaMorgiana59.png|Mmm... MeikaMorgiana60.jpg|No nie wiem... MeikaMorgiana61.jpg|Co ty tu robisz? MeikaMorgiana62.gif|*napis: Zostałam uwolniona* MeikaMorgiana63.gif|Jeee! MeikaMorgiana64.gif|Nie pozwolę na to. MeikaMorgiana65.gif|Yh! MeikaMorgiana66.gif|Ha yaa! MeikaMorgiana67.gif|Słucham?! MeikaMorgiana68.gif|Ja to zrobiłam. MeikaMorgiana69.gif|O? Mhm... MeikaMorgiana70.gif|*myśli: Tam!* MeikaMorgiana71.gif|O nie...! MeikaMorgiana72.gif|O mnie to ty się nie martw. MeikaMorgiana73.gif MeikaMorgiana74.gif MeikaMorgiana75.gif MeikaMorgiana76.gif|*myśli: No i koniec* MeikaMorgiana77.gif|*napis: Myślisz że zobaczyłeś mnie w najlepszej formie?*c MeikaMorgiana78.gif|Łał, hahah MeikaMorgiana79.gif|Haaa ya! ...Oj? MeikaMorgiana80.gif|HaaaaAAA! MeikaMorgiana81.gif|No to lecimy. MeikaMorgiana82.gif|*myśli: Jak tylko skończy to go walnę* MeikaMorgiana83.jpg|Ha? MeikaMorgiana84.png|Jak to zrobiłeś?! MeikaMorgiana85.gif|J-jest d-dobrze... |-| Wygląd nr 5= MeikaMizutani.jpg|Arigato, One-san PitHaru (1).png|Mei: Pit, co Ci jest? PitHaru (3).png|Mei: Nie rozumiem z czego oni się tak cieszą... PitHaru (4).png PitHaru (5).png|Mei: Co się stało? PitHaru (6).png|Mei: No więc o co chodzi? PitHaru (7).png|Mei: Jeśli ci kolesie się nie odsuną, to ich walnę. PitHaru (8).png|Mei(Red): Yh! PitHaru (10).png|Mei: Co tu robisz? PitHaru (11).png|Pit: Czy to Ty mi zjadłaś ostanie ciastko?! Mei: Yyyy, nie? PitHaru (12).png|Mei: Jaracie się ze zwykłego jajka. PitHaru (13).png|Mei: Co on znowu kombinuje? PitHaru (14).png|Mei: Powiedziałam tylko prawdę. PitHaru (16).png|Mei: To MOJA kanapa... PitHaru (18).png|Mei: Nie rozumiem co Ty jeszcze robisz w moim domu. PitHaru (20).png| PitHaru (22).png|Mei: Aaa! PitHaru (25).png|Mei: Pit, zostaw go! PitHaru (27).png|Mei: Nie mogę tego zrobić... MajkaMizutani.jpg|Ciekawe kiedy przyjdzie... MajkaMizutani1.jpg|A-Arigato... MajkaMizutani2.jpg|Poczekaj, wysłuchaj mnie do końca! MajkaMizutani3.jpg|Jak to "zniknął"?! MajkaMizutani4.jpg|Pit: Zjadłaś ostatnie ciastko! Mei: Nie prawda! MajkaMizutani5.jpg|Wybacz mi... MajkaMizutani6.jpg|Jaki z niego idiota... MajkaMizutani7.jpg|Że co ja mam zrobić?! MajkaMizutani8.jpg|Jeśli poznasz go bliżej, na pewno się z nim dogadasz! MajkaMizutani9.jpg|Pit: Skąd wiedziałaś że to ja?! Mei: A kto inny kradnie mi kosy? MajkaMizutani10.jpg|N-nic się nie stało... MajkaMizutani11.gif|Mei: Hm? Pit: Jeśli będziesz próbowała ciągle walczyć sama, to w końcu przegrasz. MajkaMizutani12.gif|Masz rację... MajkaMizutani13.jpg|Spokojnie, możesz mi zaufać MajkaMizutani14.jpg|Mówię Ci, to nie wypali... MajkaMizutani15.jpg|Danke... MajkaMizutani16.jpg|Bardzo zabawne MajkaMizutani17.jpg|Nie wytrzymam! MajkaMizutani18.jpg|Co Ty wyrabiasz? MajkaMizutani19.jpg|Aye MajkaMizutani20.jpg|Mei: Nic takiego nie mówiłeś! Pit: Jak to nie mówiłem, jak mówiłem?! MajkaMizutani21.jpg|Pit: Co tam masz ciekawego? Mei: Peteeeer, zostaw! MajkaMizutani23.jpg|Nie waż mi się tego robić, Evans MajkaMizutani24.png|Taaa... Jasne... MajkaMizutani25.jpg|No nie wiem... MajkaMizutani26.jpg|Skąd to się tu wzięło? MajkaMizutani27.jpg|Zdjęcie Pita i Mei MajkaMizutani28.png|Mei: Teraz. Pit: Jasne. MajkaMizutani29.gif|Kto to? MajkaMizutani30.jpg|Wiem, dlatego proszę Cię o pomoc. MajkaMizutani31.gif|Yh, idiota MajkaMizutani32.jpg|Jest tam... Czuje to. MajkaMizutani33.jpg|What? MajkaMizutani34.jpg|Chciałabym w to wierzyć. MajkaMizutani35.jpg|Jeśli powiesz coś jeszcze to cię zabiję. MajkaMizutani37.gif|Hm...? MajkaMizutani38.jpg|Kim Ty jesteś? MajkaMizutani39.jpg|No tak... MajkaMizutani40.png|Peter-kun... MajkaMizutani41.jpg|Dziękuję, że mnie wysłuchałeś MajkaMizutani42.jpg|Jeszcze jedno słowo... a ukręcę Ci kark MajkaMizutani43.png|Tylko uważaj na siebie, dobrze? MajkaMizutani44.gif|Hm? MajkaMizutani45.gif|Eeee... MajkaMizutani46.gif|Już pora... Nie chce wracać... MajkaMizutani47.jpg|A skąd mi się wzięło tutaj osiem do kwadratu? MajkaMizutani48.gif|Przepraszam, że nie potrafię Cię zrozumieć MajkaMizutani49.jpg|Jest w tarapatach... Co robić? MajkaMizutani50.jpg|Chodźmy już, Amiś-chan. MajkaMizutani51.gif|Mam dość. MajkaMizutani52.gif|Pit: Nie gadaj bzdur. Mei: P-Pit.. MajkaMizutani53.jpg|Obiecuję że ich odnajdę. Znów będziemy wszyscy razem. MajkaMizutani54.jpg|Mei: Pit mi próbuje wmówić że nie jest jednorożcem. Pit: No chyba niee. MajkaMizutani55.jpg|Świat nie jest szary... Nie wśród takich przyjaciół. MajkaMizutani56.gif|Mei: Łaa... Pit: Leeeż. MajkaMizutani57.gif|Pit: Ćśśś. MajkaMizutani58.gif|Przepraszam, że byłam niemiła... MajkaMizutani59.gif|Żegnaj... MajkaMizutani60.jpg|Zostaw mnie... Proszę... MajkaMizutani60.png|He he, zabawne MajkaMizutani61.jpg|Kim dla Ciebie jestem? MajkaMizutani62.jpg|Mei: Jasne, zrobię to. MajkaMizutani63.gif|Mei: Yyy? MajkaMizutani64.gif|Pit: Gdzie on jest?! Mei: Huh? Pit: Szukam go! Mei: Kogo? MajkaMizutani65.gif|Om nom nom nom. MajkaMizutani66.jpg|Mei: Już jesteśmy, za spóźnienie wiń Pita. Pit: He he. MajkaMizutani67.gif|Mei: Będzie dobrze... Zobaczysz. MajkaMizutani68.jpg|Pit: Arigato, Me-chan. MajkaMizutani69.png|Mei: Pfff... Pit: Jeeee :D MajkaMizutani70.gif|Haa?! C-co się stało?! MajkaMizutani71.gif|Po prostu zrób to. MajkaMizutani72.gif|Ha? Nudyy... MajkaMizutani73.gif|Nie wiem, a Ty się zamknij. MajkaMizutani74.gif}Nie poddawaj się tak szybko, walcz do końca! MajkaMizutani75.gif|Hm? |-| Wygląd nr 6= MeikaMashiro.jpg|Hm? Co ja? AmiMisaki10.gif|Mhm... MeikaShiina2.gif|Gomen. MeikaShiina3.png|Uhm, ohayo... MeikaShiina4.png|Przestań się tak na mnie gapić i chodź w końcu... MeikaShiina5.jpg|Ja go chyba skądś znam... MeikaShiina6.jpg|Moje włosy? Nie rozumiem... MeikaShiina7.jpg|*myśli: O co mu chodzi?* MeikaShiina8.jpg|I co ja mam teraz zrobić? MeikaShiina9.jpg|Nie martw się! MeikaShiina10.jpg|Dlaczego mi to mówisz...? AmiMisaki25.gif|O ła... Dzięki. MeikaShiina11.gif|Płaczę, choć jestem szczęśliwa... MeikaShiina12.jpg|Uhm, Ami... MeikaShiina13.jpg|Dziś? MeikaShiina14.jpg|Randka? MeikaShiina15.gif|Mhm... MeikaShiina16.gif|Arigato. MeikaShiina17.gif|<śpi> MeikaShiina18.gif|Dobra, gadaj od kiedy tu jesteś. MeikaShiina19.gif|Idiota. Ha? MeikaShiina20.gif|Mmm, mniam. MeikaShiina21.gif|Ale że co? MeikaShiina22.gif|Nie wiem co to jest za uczucie. MeikaShiina23.jpg|Dziękuję że jesteś przy mnie. MeikaShiina24.gif|Chcesz zostać ugotowany? MeikaShiina25.gif|He? MeikaShiina26.jpg|Łaaa, niesamowite! MeikaShiina27.jpg|Co Ty tu robisz? MeikaShiina28.jpg|Wszystko dobrze? MeikaShiina29.png|Eh, i co ja chciałam tym osiągnąć? MeikaShiina30.png|Rozumiem... Wybacz że zabrałam Twój czas... MeikaShiina31.jpg|Dlaczego gwiazdy są tak daleko...? MeikaShiina32.jpg|C-co...? Nie... Niemożliwe... To nie może być prawda... MeikaShiina33.gif|Potrzebowałam tylko Ciebie. MeikaShiina34.gif|Będzie dobrze... MeikaShiina35.jpg|Jesteście na sto procent pewni? MeikaShiina36.jpg|Dlaczego mi to robisz? MeikaShiina37.png|Ehhhh... MeikaShiina38.jpg|Strój kąpielowy Meeeei OwO AmiMisaki41.jpg|Hm? AmiMisaki43.gif|No nie wiem... MeikaShiina39.png|No weeeeź, nie chce iść sama. MeikaShiina40.jpg|A-A-Ale... MeikaShiina41.png|Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś. MeikaShiina42.gif|Uhm, wszystko poszło na marne... MeikaShiina43.png|Nie rozumiem tego... Dlaczego to zrobił? MeikaShiina44.gif|Ciągle słyszę Twój głos. KandaOsa6.gif|Taaaa... KandaOsa11.jpg|Widzisz plan ataku który naszkicowałam? MeikaShiina45.jpg|Co Ty tu robisz? MeikaShiina46.gif|O? Arigato... MeikaShiina47.gif|Enen zokkou rurara Miracle Sing Time! MeikaShiina48.gif|Uhm... *myśli: Jestem z Tobą* MeikaShiina49.gif|He? MeikaShiina50.gif|To tutaj. MeikaShiina51.jpg|Yoo! MeikaShiina52.gif|Tylko spróbuj to zrobić a powieszę twoją głowę na tym drzewie. MeikaShiina53.gif|*myśli: No, nie jest tak źle* MeikaShiina54.gif|Co... Co ja zrobiłam? MeikaShiina55.gif|NIE! To nie może być prawda! MeikaShiina56.gif| Mhm... MeikaShiina57.gif|Ty? MeikaShiina58.jpg|W porównaniu do nich jesteś zerem. MeikaShiina59.png|Ohayo. MeikaShiina60.gif|Wiatr... MeikaShiina61.png|Uhm, nie odpisała mi. MeikaShiina62.gif|Nie rozumiesz że ja tak bardzo Ciebie potrzebuję! MeikaShiina63.gif|Bywaj. MeikaShiina64.jpg|Siema! MeikaShiina65.png|Zdejmij to. MeikaShiina66.gif|Kiedy byłam z Tobą czułam się, jakbym nie była sama. MeikaShiina67.jpg|Głupi jesteś. MeikaShiina68.gif|Wybaczcie mi... MeikaShiina69.jpg|Wiesz co to miłość? MeikaShiina70.gif|Ha? Uhm... MeikaShiina71.gif|Naprawdę nie mam teraz na to ochoty... MeikaShiina72.jpg|Nie ważne co zrobisz, zawsze będziesz moim przyjacielem. MeikaShiina73.jpg|Idź już... MeikaShiina74.jpg|A więc... To wszystko moja wina? MeikaShiina75.jpg|Dlaczego kiedy ich potrzebuję nigdy ich tu nie ma? MeikaShiina76.png|Według mapy... To tutaj. MeikaShiina77.png|Tak, chcę, żebyś mi obiecał, że będziesz dbać o siebie od teraz. MeikaShiina78.jpg|Możemy pogadać? MeikaShiina79.jpg|Już nie ważne... Idź spać. MeikaShiina80.jpg|Jak mogłam wpaść na to dopiero teraz?! MeikaShiina81.jpg|Masz rację... MeikaShiina82.jpg|Grzybek? MeikaShiina83.png|Rezerwacja na później. (to jakieś tajne hasło jest xD) MeikaShiina84.png|Yh, w życiu tego nie zrobię! MeikaShiina85.png|*napis: Myślałam, że ludzie z talentem nie muszą ciężko pracować* MeikaShiina86.png|Co Wy tu robicie? MeikaShiina87.jpg|Spaaać... MeikaShiina88.gif|No dobra. MeikaShiina89.gif|Yyyy... MeikaShiina90.jpg|W przyrodzie występuje około 272 izotopy stałe i ponad 2000 izotopów promieniotwórczych... MeikaShiina91.jpg|Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? MeikaShiina92.png|C-co tu się s-stało? |-| Wygląd nr 7= MeiKonatsu.png|Hah, cieszę się. MeiKonatsu1.jpg|Nudno trochę... MeiKonatsu2.jpg|Uhmm... MeiKonatsu3.jpg|Let the skyfaaaall! ♫ MeiKonatsu4.jpg|He? MeiKonatsu5.jpg|Yhh, chyba cię pogięło! MeiKonatsu6.jpg|Hmmm, pomyślmy... MeiKonatsu7.png|Jeszcze zobaczymy. MeiKonatsu8.jpg|Uhmm, moja głowa... MeiKonatsu9.jpg|Jesteś tego pewna? MeiKonatsu10.jpg|Nic się nie stało. MeiKonatsu11.jpg|I’m on the moon but I feel the sun beaming ♫ MeiKonatsu12.jpg|Dobra, zróbmy to! MeiKonatsu13.jpg|Mmm... MeiKonatsu14.jpg|Pff, no jak możesz tak mówić? MeiKonatsu15.jpg|Wiecie że jesteście moim szczęściem? MeiKonatsu16.png|*myśli: Uwielbiam ten kawałek!* Alexia3.jpg|Mei: Miałyśmy iść na lody? Ami: Najpierw pizza, prawda Alex? Alex: Jasneee. Alexia5.jpg|Alex: Patrz idzie!!! Mei: O jeny, gdzie?! ALexia10.jpg|Alex: Ami? Wszystko w porządku? Ami: Um... Mei: Ami... Tari tari 13 6.png|Yay^^ MeeiAmmi.jpg|Amiś, poptatrz! MeikaAlexy.png|Alexy: Hm? Meika: ...taaaaaam! ♫ MeikaAmiśAlexy.jpg|Alexy: No chodź! Ami: No? Meika: Chodźmy taaam! OkitaAmi8.jpg|Mei: Ojjjj....Alexy: Mei, weź tą parasolkęęęęę... Ami: Ej, co wy wyprawiacie? MeiKonatsu17.jpg|Nie zamierzam się poddawać... MeiKonatsu18.jpg|To tutaj? MeiKonatsu19.jpg|Hee? N-n-nie, nie! MeeiAmmi2.jpg|Łiii... MeiKonatsu20.jpg|...Rozumiesz? MeiKonatsu21.jpg|Nie zamierzam tego dłużej tolerować... OkitaAmi9.jpg|Prooooszę? OkitaAmi12.jpg|Mam nadzieje że zrozumiałeś? MeeiAmmi4.jpg|Nie uważasz że dużo ludzi się na nas tak dziwnie gapi? MeikaAlexyiKtosiowiexD.jpg|Zdjątka 1. Mei i Alexy, z tyłu Osa i Pit 2. Meiuś i jej konik Strzała i Ami MeikaAmiśAlexy2.jpg|Mei: Hehe, nie złapiesz mniee! Ami: Akurat! MeikaAmiśAlexy3.jpg|Heh. MeiKonatsu22.jpg|Ja nic nie wiem? MeiKonatsu23.png|Kaze atarashiku midori o kakeru ♫ MeeiAmmi3.jpg|Proszę, proszę, proszę, proooooszę? MeeiAmmi5.jpg|He? Alexy? MeikaAmiśAlexy4.png|Zzzz... MeeiKoonik.jpg|Wow, jaka piękna! Dziękujęęę! MeiKonatsu24.jpg|He? Że co? Że mua? Śpiewać? MeiKonatsu25.jpg|Zapłacisz za to... MeiKonatsu26.jpg|Nie rozumiesz, nikt mnie nie rozumie... Więc po co mam tu dalej być? MeiKonatsu27.jpg|Nanana naa!♫ MeiKonatsu28.png|Ye! MeeiAmmi6.jpg|Eh... MeeiAmmi7.jpg|Chodźmy do domu... MeiKonatsu29.jpg|Fly, fly, fly! ♫ MeiKonatsu30.jpg|Tak jest, kapitanie! MeiKonatsu31.jpg|No bo wiesz... Chodzi o to... Że... MeeeeikaAlexyy.jpg|Ja mówiłam, ale po co się mnie słuchać? MeeiAmmi8.png|Ty? Tutaj? MeeiAmmi10.png|Aaaam..! MeiKonatsu32.png|Nie możemy się poddać, nie w takiej chwili! MeiKonatsu33.png|Eh, nie musisz dziękować. MeiKonatsu36.gif|When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul ♫ MeiKonatsu35.gif|Sono me ni utsuranai dake datte ♫ MeeeeikaAlexyy2.jpg|Wcale niee...! MeeiAmmi11.jpg|Let's sing motto motto motto koe takaku ♫ MeeiAmmi12.jpg|Ej, Ami... To chyba nie jest salon fryzjerski... MeiKonatsu34.jpg|Yyy, wiesz, może innym razem...! OkitaAmi26.jpg|Proszę, musisz mi pomóc... MeiKonatsu37.jpg|Hmm, ciekawe co teraz porabiają? MeiKonatsu38.jpg|Nie możesz tego zrobić, rozumiesz? Zginiesz! MeiKonatsu39.jpg|Cgulo za wrguledogulta z nguliej, noogul! MeiKonatsu40.jpg|Ha? Że mua? MeiKonatsu41.jpg|Nie mogęęęę! MeiKonatsu42.jpg|Trzeba walczyć o to, w co wierzymy! MeiKonatsu43.jpg|Masakra... MeeeeikaAlexyy3.gif|O... MeeiAmmi13.jpg|No w końcu jesteścieee! MeeiAmmi14.png|Serio? MeikaAmiśAlexy5.jpg|No chooodźcie! MeikaAmiśAlexy6.jpg|*myśli: Dobra, skup się Mei!* MeikaAmiśAlexy7.jpg|Yeee! MeikaAmiśAlexy8.jpg|Dziękujemy! MeikaAmiśAlexyiKtosiowiexD.jpg|But I set fire to the rain! ♫ MeiKonatsu44.jpg|No i po co ja trzymam ten patyk...? MeiKonatsu45.jpg|Aleee mięciutko! MeiKonatsu46.jpg|Gdzie ona się podziała? MeiKonatsu47.jpeg|To naprawdę ciekawa sprawa... MeiKonatsu48.gif|*myśli:... Dobra, Mei. Weź się w garść!* MeiKonatsu49.gif|In the night the stormy night away she'd fly ♫ MeiKonatsu50.jpg|Ha?! MeiKonatsu51.jpg|O, witaj... MeiKonatsu52.jpg|Dlaczego to ja muszę zawsze wszystko zepsuć...? MeiKonatsuuu.jpg|Jak to "nie ma go"? MeiKonatsuuu2.jpg|Hm? Naprawdę? MeiKonatsuuu3.gif| MeiKonatsuuu4.jpg|Idziesz czy nie? MeiKonatsuuu5.jpg|Rozumiem...! PitTaichi_(13).jpg|Co ci się tak spieszy, co? PitTaichi_(12).jpg|Udało się nam, nie? PitTaichi_(4).jpg|Super! PitTaichi_(7).jpg|*myśli: Zróbmy to!* PitTaichi_(9).jpg|Co się tak wszyscy na mnie gapią?! PitTaichi_(12).jpg|Heh... MeiKonatsuuu6.jpg|I raz, dwa, trzy! MeiKonatsuuu7.jpg|Słucham? MeiKonatsuuu8.jpg|No come on! MeiKonatsuuu9.jpg|Heheheheheh. MeiKonatsuuu10.jpg|Jeeeee! MeiuśAmiś.gif|Taniec z Amisią xD MeiuśAlexyy.png|Co tam masz? MeiuśAmiś2.gif|No jak możesz?! MeiKonatsuuu11.gif|Nuuuuuuuuuuudy... OkitaAmi47.gif|Heh... OkitaAmi48.gif|A czemu by nie? OkitaAmi54.gif|Uuuaaaaaa! OkitaAmi55.gif|Uhm... OkitaAmi57.gif|A-Amiiii! MeeeikaaKonatsuuu.jpg|Jeee! MeeeikaaKonatsuuu2.png|Dasz radę, Amiiiś MeeeikaaKonatsuuu3.png| MeeeikaaKonatsuuu4.gif|Hahahahah! MeeeikaaKonatsuuu5.gif|Eeh, do-bra... MeeeikaaKonatsuuu6.jpg|Proszę cię! MeeeikaaKonatsuuu7.gif|Uaaaa! |-| Wygląd nr 8= MeiRyouko.jpg|Nudyyy... MeiRyouko1.jpg|Już raz Ci powiedziałam - coś jej zrobisz to cię zabiję. MeiRyouko2.jpg|No chooodź, zobaczymy czy tylko w gębie jesteś taki mocny. MeiRyouko3.png|Nie o to chodzi... Ja po prostu nie chce Was stracić. MeiRyouko4.jpg|Amiś? Coś się stało? MeiRyouko5.jpg|Julka: On tu przyjdzie. Mei: No to dostanie ode mnie w twarz. MeiRyouko6.jpg|Taka ładna pogoda, a muszę siedzieć w szkole... MeiRyouko7.png|Ale że mua? MeiRyouko8.png|Ja cię kiedyś zabiję, wiesz? MeiRyouko9.jpg|Yee, zdjęcia :D xD MeiRyouko10.jpg|Na co Ty się tak gapisz? ._. MeiRyouko11.jpg|Yyyy, zostaw mnieee? O_o MeiRyouko12.jpg|Zjem cię! MeiRyouko13.jpg|Zaraz wracam, tylko mi domu nie rozwalcie xD MeiRyouko14.jpg|Daję Ci ostatnią szansę. MeiRyouko15.jpg|Wasza kolej, Kuro, Shiro. MeiRyouko16.jpg|PETEER! MeiRyouko17.jpg|Ma się to coś. MeiRyouko18.png|Amisia? MeiRyouko19.jpg|Kootki ^^ MeiRyouko20.jpg|Gomene, nie dam rady... MeiRyouko21.jpg|Śledziłeś mnie! MeiRyouko22.jpg|Julia: Mój plan jest geenialny. Maja: Taaa, pewnie... MeiRyouko23.jpg|Julia: Ohayo Mei: Zostaw nas w końcu... MeiRyouko24.gif|To nieprawda, focham się -.- xD MeiRyouko25.jpg|Maja: Nie daruje mu tego. MeiRyouko26.jpg|Muszę się spieszyć... Słońce zachodzi. MeiRyouko27.jpg|Mei: A wy tu czego? MeiRyouko28.jpg|Mei: Pokażmy im jak się gra w siatę. Julia: Hai! MeiRyouko29.png|Mei: Skończyliście już? MeiRyouko30.jpg|Mei: Byli tu już... Julia: Chodźmy... MeiRyouko31.jpg|Dziękuję że byłeś ramieniem, na którym mogłam się oprzeć. Amiriko15.jpg|Mei: Pff... Amiś: No wiesz, Majka, skąd mam wiedzieć co się stało? MeiRyouko32.jpg|Pff, debil... MeiRyouko33.png|Mei: Nie masz prawa tak mówić! MeiRyouko34.jpg|Mei: Per-kun, co Ty tu...? Pit: Znalazłem! MeiRyouko35.png|Mei: Czy Tyy powiedziałaś właśnie że wsiadłaś na Lucusia?! Julka: Hm? MeiRyouko36.gif|Zabiję. MeiRyouko37.gif|Mei: Arigatoo... Co mu?, _, MeiRyouko38.gif|Dziękuję. MeiRyouko39.jpg|Mei: Skąd to masz?! Julia: Znalazłam. MeiRyouko40.jpg|Chciałbyś... MeiKonik.jpg|Twoim podstawowym błędem jest to, że to koń prowadzi Ciebie, a nie Ty jego. MeiRyouko41.jpg|Julia: Ej, to ma sens... Maja: I po co mówiłam... MeiRyouko42.jpg|Taruś, i Ty przeciwko mnie?! MeiRyouko43.gif|Nie ma mowy! MeiRyouko44.jpg|Maja: Przepraszam... Nie powinnam Cię w to wplątywać... MeiRyouko45.jpg|Nie... Nie... Proszę... MeiRyouko46.jpg|Mei: Pff, nie ma mowy! MeiRyouko47.jpg|Tęskniłam, wiesz...? MeiRyouko48.png|Mei: O co chodzi, Piotrek? MeiRyouko49.jpg|Mei: To twoja sprawka? MeiRyouko50.jpg|Ruchy, nie zamierzam czekać całego dnia! MeiRyouko51.jpg|Wykorzystałeś swoją szansę, a na drugą nie zasługujesz. MeiRyouko52.jpg|Jesteś głupi czy tylko udajesz? MeiRyouko53.jpg|O nie... One-san! MeiRyouko54.png|Naprawdę dobree! MeiRyouko55.jpg|Nie rezygnuj z marzeń przeze mnie... MeiRyouko56.jpg|Y...? MeiRyouko57.jpg|Wybacz mi... Gomene... MeiRyouko58.jpg|Pora na plan X. MeiRyouko59.png|Nie... nie wierzę Ci... Nie zabiłam go! MeiRyouko60.jpg|P-Piotrek...? MeiRyouko61.png|Julia: Mnie nie oszukasz Mei: A-alee... MeiRyouko62.jpg|O czym Ty mówisz...? MeiRyouko63.jpg|Amiś...? Dlaczego Ty...? Co tu się dzieje? MeiRyouko64.jpg|Będzie dobrze, Ropek MeiRyouko65.jpg|Jakim cudem?! Przecież ja Cię... MeiRyouko66.jpg|Mei: A chcesz w twarz? MeiRyouko67.jpg|To wszystko... ja.. to moja wina... MeiRyouko68.jpg|Już czas...? MeiRyouko69.jpg|Gomenasai! MeiRyouko70-.jpg|Mei: Ha? Julka: Strasznie hałasujesz. MeiRyouko71.jpg|Eee, yyy... MeiRyouko72.jpg|Przestań! MeiRyouko73.png|A więc cały czas... Tyle lat... Nic nie wiedziałam? MeiRyouko74.png|Wybaczcie... To koniec. MeiRyouko75.png|Mam dość. MeiRyouko76.png|Ty... Jak śmiesz... MeiRyouko77.png|Szlag by to wszystko! MeiRyouko78.jpg|A ja wiem, o czym Ty nie wieeesz MeiRyouko79.png|A co jeśli... Naprawdę jestem bezużyteczna...? MeiRyouko80.jpg|Ja tylko próbowałam ich chronić... Przez cały ten czas... MeiRyouko81.jpg|Jak tylko się stąd wydostanę dopilnuję, byś zapłacił za to. MeiRyouko82.jpg|Mhmm... MeiRyouko83.jpg|Nie... Nie tym razem... MeiRyouko84.jpg|Maja: Ty chyba nie wiesz... Julia: ...do kogo mówisz. MeiRyouko85.gif|Ane? Co Ty tutaj robisz? MeiRyouko86.gif|Nie boję się ciebie MeiRyouko87.gif|Ale po co? MeiRyouko88.jpg|To nie może się dłużej ciągnąć MeiRyouko89.gif|Nie kłamię! Jestem silna! MeiRyouko90.gif|Cały czas okłamywałam... samą siebie... |-| Wygląd nr 9= MeiRitsu.jpg|Jeee! MeiRitsu1.jpg|No hej :D MeiRitsu2.jpg|Meiaa c: Page.jpg|Intro Mei c: MeiRitsu3.jpg|I don't need promises. Because now is the only time for living. Wanting promises is a naive, childlike frailty. So long ago... I graduated from that. MeiRitsu4.jpg|Hm... MeiRitsu5.png|Co ja? MeiRitsu6.jpg|Lecęęęę! MeiRitsu7.jpg|Od lewej - Amiś, Alexy, Daria i Meia MeiRitsu8.jpg|Tut! K-on5-4.jpg|Mei: Yyy, co jej? Alex: Dwie osoby wyglądające tak samo >_< To się nie dzieje, to się nie dziejeee! MeiRitsu9.jpg|Ale że o co kaman? MeiRitsu10.jpg|Daria, Meika, Alexy, ktoś i Ami MeiRitsu11.gif|Obiecuję że Was znajdę. MeiRitsu12.jpg|Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, czy cooo? MeiRitsu13.PNG|Ich pogięło chyba... MeiRitsu14.jpg|Prawda, Amiś? MeiRitsu15.jpg|Yo! MeiRitsu16.png|Łot?! MeiRitsu17.jpg|Yeee. MeiRitsu18.jpg|Mei: Jesteś pewna że to dobry pomysł? Alex: Hm? MeiRitsu19.jpg|Mei: Czy Ty coś przed nami ukrywasz? Alex: Ha? N-nie... MeiRitsu20.jpg|Mei: Żartowałam przecież. Alex: Yhym. Ritsu-is-getting-mio.jpg|Mei: Idziesz z nami czy to Ci się podoba, czy nie Alex: Ale, ale, ale... Imagesega.jpg|Alex: Ohayo! Maja: Yoo! Daria: Strzałeczka! Images (11)e.jpg|Mei: Łaaa mam pomysł! Alex: Chyba się boję... Aerhhet.jpg|Alex: Trzeba to zrobić. Mei: Nie jesteś zbyt pewna siebie? Akiyama_mio-hirasawa_yui-k-on!-kotobuki_tsumugi-nakano_azusa-tainaka_ritsu.jpg|Od lewej: Meia, ktosiek, Amiś, Daria i Alexy MeiRitsu21.png|To nie sen? MeiRitsu22.jpg|N-no widzę przecież... MeiRitsu23.jpg|Dlaczeeego ja? MeiRitsu24.jpg|Weeeź to ode mniee! MeiRitsu25.jpg|Heheheh, mam więcej. MeiRitsu26.png|Do bojuuu! MeiRitsu27.jpg|Ha? (od lewej - Meia, Amiś, Daria, Alexy) MeiRitsu28.jpg|Aaa... Eee... Yyyy... (Od lewej - Daria, Amiś, Meia, Alexy, ktoś) MeiRitsu29.jpg|Mei: Yeey! Daria: Jeee! Ami: Haha! Alexy: Ciszeeej! MeiRitsu30.jpg|Alexy, Meia, Amiś, Daria MeiRitsu31.jpg|Aleeex! MeiRitsu32.jpg|Blee :P (Od lewej - Amalia, ktosiek, Daria, Alex, Maja) Brrh.jpg|Alex: Mei? Dlaczego Daria stoi na głośniku? Mei: A bo ja wiem? Images_(7)gr.jpg|Alex: Kot?! Amiś: Ale faajnie. Mei: Słodko ;) Aer.jpg|Alex: Majaaa! Majaaa! Ja chcę do domu! Mei: Mnie nie przekonasz. 640px-Another_Training_Camp!.jpg|Amiś: Łaaa! Alex: Kuuurde, nie pali się. Mei i Daria: Ułaa! MeiRitsu33.jpg|Mei: Wiatereeek! Alex: Hm? MeiRitsu34.jpg|Daria: Alexyy, chodź już... Mei i Ami: Hm? MeiRitsu35.jpg|Dziękuję, dziękuję, ale to też Wasza zasługa. MeiRitsu36.jpg|Chodźcie szybciej, udało się im! MeiRitsu37.gif|Proszę zostań! Wiem, że nie zawsze się dogadywaliście, jednak ona na Ciebie liczy! MeiRitsu38.gif|Selduskoo! Bez_tytułueeee.jpg|Alex: Dlaczego wyglądam jak Ami? Mei: Wyszło lepiej niż myślałam. Amiś: Łoł. Images (10).jpg|Mei: A jednak to zrobiłaś! Alex: CO?! T-t-to nie tak! Images (12) - Kopia.jpg|Mei: Gdyby spojrzeć na to z drugiej strony to... Alex? Alex: Mnie w to nie mieszaj. K-on Romeo and Juliet - Kopia.jpg|Mei: Czemuż Ty jesteś Alex? Alex: Ponieważ Romeo zachorował. Aeg.png|Mei: Naprawdę? Alex: Tak, wszystko przemyślałam. Images_(2)wwww.jpg|Daria: Wygrałaaam!! Alex, Amiś, ktoś: Łaaa Mei: No nieeeee! MeiRitsu39.gif|Umieram... MeiRitsu40.png|Daria i Mei: Ooooo, jak fajnie... Ami i Alex: A te swoje... =.= MeiRitsu41.jpg|Wszystkie: Taaaaaaak! MeikaRitsu1.jpg|Mei: Nieee, ja chce batonika! Alex: Ile razy mam Ci mówić że nie możesz go wziąć? MeikaRitsu2.jpg|Alex, Ami, Daria: Hm? Mei: Moje życie legło w gruzach... MeikaRitsu3.gif|Jak go znajdę to zabiję. MeikaRitsu4.jpg|Mei: Heheheh. MeikaRitsu5.jpg|Mei: Nie ma mowy. MeikaRitsu6.gif|Mei: Weź się w garść, kobieto! Alex: Alee jaaa nie chceee! MeikaRitsu7.jpg|Mei: On tu jest i Cie obserwuje. Alex: To nie p-prawda! MeiRitsu42.png|Wyglądam jak idiotka, prawda? MeiRitsu43.jpg|Tooo nieee faaair! MeiRitsu44.png|Mei: Ciiiii, Alex, przeszkadzasz mi w pisaniu! Alex: Wzięłaś złą kartkę... MeiRitsu45.png|Wygrałyśmy! MeikaRitsu8.png|Mei: Co by tu wybrać...? Ami: Nie wieeeem. MeikaRitsu9.jpg|Ami: Czy tylko mi się wydaje czy jesteśmy przebrane za pokojówki? Mei: Nie wydaje Ci się... MeikaRitsu10.jpg|Daria: Chodź szybcieej! Ami: Idęęę! MeiRitsu46.png|Ami, Alex, Daria, ktoś: Wygadała! Mei: T-To nie prawda! MeiRitsu47.png|Kto wziął moją kosę?! MeiRitsu48.jpg|Mei: Mówię Wam że przyjdzie i mnie przeprosi. Ami: Ale ktoo? MeikaRitsu11.jpg|Mei: Amiś tylko żartowałaaa. Ami: Wcale nie =-= MeikaRitsu12.jpg|Mei: Już rozumie, to jest genialne! Daria: Taaak! MeikaRitsu13.png|Mei i Daria: Tututututut... MeikaRitsu14.jpg|Wiesz, ja jestem do wszystkiego zdolna... MeiRitsu49.jpg|Ale zimnoooo.... MeiRitsu50.jpg|Ami: Ami na prezydenta! Mei: Będę głosować. MeiRitsu51.jpg|Ale co ja zrobiłam? MeiRitsu52.png|Nie prawda... MeiRitsu53.jpg|Kto to? MeiRitsu54.jpg|Ja wiem że on Ci się podoba! MeiRitsu55.gif MeiRitsu56.gif|Mei: Hm? Alex: Mojeee... Mei: Alex! MeiRitsu57.gif|Mei: Szybcieeeej! MeiRitsu58.gif|Trója... MeiRitsu59.gif|Daria: Tak długo Cię nie widziałyyśmy! Mei: Taaak. Ami: 5 minut? MeiRitsu60.gif|Nie można tracić nadziei, musimy wierzyć! MeiRitsu62.gif|Mei: Co?! Alex: Chyba nie przeżyję AmiAzusa25.png|Ami: Co my tu robimy? Mei: Chyba raczej spytaj "co zrobimy?". AmiAzusa18.jpg|Ami: Jeej. Mei: Nie mówcie że to nagrywacie... AmiAzusa20.png|Mei: Amiś, nie umieraj! Ami: Jeśli mnie puścisz to nie umrę ;-; MeiRitsu63.gif|Daria: I teraz śpiewasz Tyyyy! Mei: Taak! Alex: NIEEEEEE! MeiRitsu64.gif|Mei: Ja Cię normalnie zamorduje, utopię, zakopię żywcem! Daria: Puściaaaj! MeiRitsu66.gif|Łaał! MeiRitsu67.gif|Hahahah! MeiRtisu69.gif|Ale skąd Ty to...? Uhm... MeiRitsu70.gif|Daria: Ja nie chceee! Mei: Ja też, ale one nas szantażują... Alex: Nie prawda. Ktoś: To była tylko propozycja. AmiAzusa32.jpg|You can feel the light start to tremble, watching what you know out to sea... You can see your life out of the window, tonight... AmiAzusa34.jpg|Heeej. AmiAzusa35.jpg|Alexy: Jesteem zooombieee ._. Mei: Ej, Aleeexyyy... Chodź tu i zakładaj tą czapkę Ami: Huh? MeiRitsu71.gif|JEEEE! MeiRitsu73.gif|*myśli: Uhm, głupie włosy...* MeiRitsu74.gif|Mei: Prawda że się cieszysz? Ami: Taak! MeiRitsu75.gif|Daria: No bo my... Ten tego, no... Mei: Heheheh... MeiRitsu76.jpg|Polecę, zobaczysz. MeiRitsu78.jpg|Hm... MeiRitsu79.jpg| MeiRitsu81.png|Alex...? Nie martw się... Wszystko się ułoży! MeiRitsu83.jpg| MeiRitsu84.gif|Wojownik światła wie, że żaden człowiek nie jest samotną wyspą. Wie, że nie może walczyć sam. Jakiekolwiek byłyby jego zamiary, zawsze potrzebuje innych ludzi. MeiRitsu85.jpg|Podano herbatkęęęę :) AmiAzusa38.jpg|Yo! AmiAzusa39.jpg|Mhmmm... AmiAzusa43.gif AmiAzusa55.gif|Mei: Idziemy Alexy! Alex: Nie! Nie! Nie! Ami: Yyyy... ^^' New World= MeiNewWorld1.jpg MeiNewWorld2.png MeiNewWorld3.jpg MeiNewWorld4.gif MeiNewWorld5.gif MeiNewWorld6.gif MeiNewWorld7.gif MeiNW8.jpg MeiNW9.jpg MeiNW10.jpg MeiNW12.jpg MeiNW13.png MeiNW14.jpg MeiNW15.png MeiNW16.jpg MeiNW11.jpg MeeeiNeeewWooorld.jpg MeiNW13.gif MeiNW14.gif MeiNW15.gif MeiNW16.gif MeiNW17.gif MeiNW18.jpg |-| Alfheim= MeiLeafa.png|Świetnie! W takim razie możemy ruszać! MeiLeafa2.jpg|Serio? MeiLeafa3.jpg|Jak tu pięknie... MeiLeafa4.jpg|Hahahah! MeiLeafa5.png|No nie, śledzą mnie... MeiLeafa6.jpg|Taa, akurat MeiLeafa8.jpg|Dużo ich! MeiLeafa9.jpg|Nieciekawie to wygląda... MeiLeafa7.png|Ehh, faceci MeiLeafa10.jpg|W takim razie będę zmuszona cię zabić! MeiLeafa11.jpg|Zamknij się MeiLeafa12.png|Nie wiedziałam... MeiLeafa13.jpg|Uhm... *myśli: Fuuu, ohyda...* MeiLeafa14.jpg|Brawo chłopaki! ^v^ MeiLeafa15.png|Ha? J-jak to? MeiLeafa16.gif|Eee? *myśli: Oni nie myślą chyba że ja i on...* MeiLeafa17.jpg|Siemka! MeiLeafa18.png|Nie zmuszaj mnie żebym cię rozwaliła po 3 minutach, jak nie widziałam cię całe 3 lata! MeiLeafa19.gif|"Jeśli potrafisz o czymś marzyć, to potrafisz także tego dokonać" MeiLeafa20.png|Sugoi! MeiLeafa21.jpg|Tara! MeiLeafa22.gif|Idziesz? MeikaLeafa2.png|Yo! MeikaLeafa3.jpg|Cały wygląd Mei MeikaLeafa4.gif|Spokojnie. Dam radę ^^ MeikaLeafa5.jpg| Ale pięknie niebo... MeikaLeafa6.gif|Spokojnie, to u nas normalka ^^ MeikaLeafa7.png|Nie rozumiem? MeikaLeafa8.jpg|Ostrzegałam. MeikaLeafa9.jpg|Amiś... MeikaLeafa10.jpg|No nie wiem... MeikaLeafa11.gif|Nie...! MeikaLeafa12.gif|O wow. MeikaLeafa13.gif|Teraz, chodźmy! MeikaLeafa14.gif|Mhmm... Co..? MeikaLeafa15.gif|Madra hebro eta fara...! MeikaLeafa16.gif|Nie martw się o mnie! MeikaLeafa17.gif|Oo... Jeee! MeikaLeafa18.gif|Załatwimy go. MeikaLeafa19.gif|Eh... Hm? MeikaLeafa20.gif|Wytrzymajcie. Już do was lecę. MeikaLeafa21.gif|Jakim cudem...? MeikaLeafa22.gif|Jest z nimi. Hm? O nie! MeikaLeafa23.gif|He? Oni? O nie... MeikaLeafa24.gif|*myśli: Nie pozwolę na to!* MeikaLeafa25.gif|G-gomen-ne...! MeikaLeafa26.gif|Nie przejmuj się mną MeikaLeafa27.png|Eh, gdzie on poleciał? MeikaLeafa28.gif|*myśli: Załatwię to szybko* MeikaLeafa29.gif|Łał. MeikaLeafa30.gif|Myślisz że on...? MeikaLeafa31.gif|Ha? Dam radę...! MeikaLeafa33.jpg|Um, m-moje... MeikaLeafa34.gif|"Nie trzeba rozumieć, wystarczy że pozwolisz ponieść się marzeniom" MeikaLeafa35.jpg|Muszę im pomóc. MeikaLeafa36.jpg|Szybcy są! MeikaLeafa37.png|Mówisz? MeikaLeafa38.png|Kim jesteś? MeikaLeafa39.jpg|Po prostu zostaw to mnie. MeikaLeafa40.jpg|Masz racje. MeikaLeafa41.jpg|Dlaczego nie? MeikaLeafa42.jpg|Nie wygląda to za fajnie... MeikaLeafa43.jpg|Nie widzę go... MeikaLeafa44.jpg|Eeee, ale czemu ja? MeikaLeafa45.jpg|No nie! MeikaLeafa46.jpg|Jak możesz mnie oskarżać?! MeikaLeafa47.jpg|Ha?! MeikaLeafa48.png|No dalej, zatkało? MeikaLeafa49.jpg|Nie podoba mi się ten facet. MeikaLeafa51.gif|*myśli: Gomenasai...* MeikaLeafa50.gif|Ehhhh... MeikaLeafa52.gif|Pójdę z Tobą wszędzie. MeikaLeafa53.gif|Nie wygrasz ze mną! MeikaLeafa54.gif|Całe szczęście. MeikaLeafa55.png|Eeee, no chyba raczej nie. MeikaLeafa56.gif|Rozumiem, że byłoby tak lepiej, jednak nie zostawię ich tam... MeikaLeafa57.gif|W końcu to odnalazłam... MeikaLeafa58.gif|To niesamowite! MeikaLeafa59.gif|Nie musisz tego robić, nie chcę żebyś zginął! MeikaLeafa60.png|Naprawdę zabawna z Ciebie osóbka. |-| Wieczne Igrzyska= MeiKanade.jpg MeiKanade2.jpg|Nawet jeśli upadniesz, zawsze możesz znów polecieć... MeiKanade3.jpg|Dziękuję że tu jesteś. MeiKanade4.jpg|No czeeeść. MeiKanade5.jpg|Niebo... Chciałabym je dotknąć. MeiKanade6.jpg|Mnie nie oszukasz. MeiKanade7.jpg|Śnieg... Jest piękny. MeiKanade8.jpg|Mała rzecz, a cieszy. MeiKanade9.png|Dopóki stoisz nadal masz szansę na zwycięstwo. MeiKanade10.jpg|Kod jest błędny... Co teraz...? MeiKanade12.jpg|Zawsze będę przy Tobie, przyjacielu. MeiKanade13.jpg|Te pokraki wysłały za nami jakieś prehistoryczne paskudy? MeiKanade14.png|To on. MeiKanade15.jpg|Zamierzam złamać tą zasadę. MeiKanade16.jpg|Jeśli nie będziemy trzymać się planu to zginiemy oboje. MeiKanade17.jpg|Ktoś: Anioł. MeiKanade18.png|Nie rozumiem tego, Taro. MeiKanade19.png|Zbyt długo na to patrzałam, by teraz puścić to wolno. MeiKanade20.png|Jestem Mei. MeiKanade21.png|Dokument... Dotrzymaj słowa. MeiKanade22.jpg|Czy dobrze postępuje dając im odejść..? MeiKanade23.png|Nie jestem aniołem. MeiKanade24.jpg|Wędka? MeiKanade25.jpg|Nie...! MeiKanade26.jpg|Pozostało mi tylko walczyć. MeiKanade28.gif|To moja ostatnia szansa. MeiKanade29.gif MeiKanade30.gif|Potrafię to zrobić. MeiKanade31.gif MeiKanade32.gif|Co to jest? MeiKanade33.gif|Nie ma tak łatwoo! MeiKanade34.gif|Mei i Ami: Hahahah. MeiKanade35.gif|Nawet jeśli niebo zmęczyło się błękitem, nie trać nigdy światła nadziei. MeiKanade36.gif|"Jeśli los ofiaruje ci skrzydła…nic ci po nich, jeżeli nie pragniesz posługiwać się nimi w służbie drugiemu człowiekowi." MeiKanade37.gif|Wybacz... MeiKanade38.gif|Zniszczę to! MeiKanade40.gif|Hm? MeiKanade42.gif|O nie, gdzie mam teraz iść? MeiKanade43.gif MeiKanade44.gif|To na nic, nie przebijecie tej tarczy. MeiKanade46.gif MeiKanade47.gif|Mmm, niezłe. MeiKanade48.gif MeiKanade52.gif|Zabiję cię... za Irys. MeiKanade54.gif|Peter? MeiKanade55.gif|Wyobrażać sobie możesz wiele... Rzeczywistości i tak nie zmienisz. MeiKanade56.gif MeiKanade58.gif|Nie próbuj. MeiKanade61.png|Storm Angel! MeiKanade62.jpg|Alexy... MeiKanade63.png|Nie, Ami! MeiKanade64.gif MeiKanade66.png|Nie chce być w tym przeklętym świecie... MeiKanade68.gif|To koniec...? MeiKanade69.jpg|Kwiatusek <3 MeiKanade70.png|Ami: Damy radę. Mei: Razem? Zawsze. |-| Tryumf Bogów= 125957.jpeg|Jeśli jeszcze raz jej dotkniesz, to osobiście ukręcę Ci kark MeiInori1.png|Ale nuudy... MeiInori2.jpg|A więc... Jesteś moim bratem, co? MeiInori3.jpg|Mei przemieniona przez Zeusa MeiInori4.jpg|Witaj tatusiu. MeiInori5.jpg|Zaczynasz grać mi na nerwach... MeiInori6.png|Ami? MeiInori7.jpg|Obiecuję, że wszystko będzie dobrze... MeiInori8.jpg|Nie prawdaa >.< MeiInori9.jpg|Co się tu działo... Gdzie ja... MeiInori10.jpg|G-Grecja? Sugoi... MeiInori11.gif|Nie jesteś stąd? MeiInori12.jpg|Obiecałam... A obietnicy nigdy nie łamię. MeiInori13.jpg|Kim jesteś? MeiInori14.jpg|Dziękuję! MeiInori15.jpg|Co to jest...? Kiedy on...? MeiInori16.jpg|Nie zawiodę Was. MeiInori17.gif|Hm? MeiInori18.jpg|Nie... Nie zostawię go... MeiInori19.png|Co tu się działo? MeiInori20.jpg|Muszę ich znaleźć... Szybko... MeiInori21.png|Jak tu pięknie! MeiInori22.png MeiInori23.jpg|Spróbuj. MeiInori24.jpg|Chyba nie mam wyboru...? MeiInori25.gif|Mam dość Zeusa. Wynoszę się stąd. MeiInori26.gif|Dlatego, że jestem potworem... MeiInori27.gif|Dłużej tego nie zniosę... MeiInori28.gif|Kim ja się stałam?! MeiInori29.gif|To już koniec MeiInori30.gif|Zawsze Cie będę kochać, braciszku MeiInori31.gif|Czy chcę, żeby tu przyszedł...? MeiInori32.gif|Będzie dobrze MeiInori33.gif|Czuję to... MeiInori34.gif|Wracamy do domu! MeiInori35.gif|Nie odchodź... MeiInori36.gif|Wróg! MeiInori37.gif MeiInori38.png|Ohayo, BakuGalaxy MeiInori39.gif|To koniec! MeiInori40.gif|Mhm? Arigato MeiInori41.jpg|Mei w sukni od Zeusa MeiInori42.gif|Chcę wrócić... MeiInori44.gif|Za późno... MeiInori45.gif|Okej, ale co z tego? MeiInori47.jpg|Hm? Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? MeiInori48.gif|Nie! Wykorzystane postacie * Sakura Haruno z Naruto * Celia Hills z Inazuma Eleven * Maka Albarn z Soul Eater * Morgiana z Magi * Mizutani Shizuku z Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun * Konatsu Miyamoto z Tari Tari * Black Rock Shooter z Black Rock Shooter * Leafa/Kirigaya Suguha z Sword Art Online * Kanade Tachibana z Angel Beats * Mashiro Shiina z Sakurasou No Pet Na Kanojo * Ritsu Tainaka z K-On!! * Ookami Ryouko z Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi * Inori Yuzuriha z Guilty Crown Video thumb|center|402 px Zobacz też * Zajrzyj tutaj, aby zobaczyć aktualną wersję tego artykułu. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ventus Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Team 7 Kategoria:Ś.O.N Kategoria:Seria BakuSchool